Naruto:Shinobi for the Greeks
by Dragonvsgoku2
Summary: Betrayed by the ninja alliance Naruto take the gift of Rikudo Sennin and travels to a new world to start over
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many people were frightened by the power that Uzumaki Naruto wielded. He had the power of the Nine Bijuu, Six Paths Yang Chakra, and Senjutsu. Due to that fear Konoha banished Naruto from fire country, with the support of all of his former friends. As a matter of fact the day he left everyone of his so-called friends told him they had faked their friendships to make him a loyal ninja.  
The irony is that Sasuke Uchiha, the man who literally betrayed Konoha to its worst enemies, was let go Scott free. In fact Konoha was praising him as the war hero and blamed Naruto for everything. It was because of Konoha that Sasuke was no longer in prison for his war crimes. Sasuke even had a harem to start populating his dead clan.  
The other counties had in fact also abandoned Naruto as they refused to break the peace they had just fought so hard for. Naruto understood, but hated them for it all. In fact the Bijuu inside of him, as well as the minor villages he helped were the only things keeping Naruto's darkness in check.  
Right now Naruto is in Wave Country, training to master all of the techniques given to him from his true teachers to the Sage Of the Six Paths. In the past few years Naruto also helped train the minor villages to handle themselves in thanks for helping him. From all that he did all the minor villages now have ninja academies beyond any major village.  
"Naruto it is the Shinobi Alliance. They have sent Ninja to handle you yet again, "said Karin, who had joined her family after he was banished.  
Naruto who was training his Yang powers turned and sensed the shinobi coming for him. He knew who all of them were and he was ready. He grabbed his clothes and put them on. It was a remake of his original self's clothes, Ashura Otsusuki.  
Naruto uses his Hirashin marker to appear on the Great Naruto Bridge, where a bunch of his former allies were. From Konoha were Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga. From Suna were Temari Subaku, Kankuro Subaku, and Gaara Subaku. From Kiri was Mei Terumi, Chojuro of the seven swordsmen, and Bodyguard Ao. From Kumo were Darui, Killer Bee, and A. From Iwa were Ohnoki and his granddaughter.  
Naruto simple glanced at them lazily and raised an eyebrow at them. Naruto had some of his hidden shadow clones subtly activate seals underneath the bridge, no need to cause unnecessary damage to the village or its people. Naruto decided to buy time, let the clones check up on the seals and see if they were still active.  
"So I can only assume you are all here to apologize to me. But knowing all of you that is not going to happen," said Naruto Lazily.  
"No you loser we are here to kill you," said Sasuke Uchiha arrogantly. Naruto rolled his eyes at the man's constant arrogance. Using his sensory ability Naruto could already tell he was at least four times stronger than Sasuke, without using his Rikudo powers.  
"Indeed. We have come to end you Uzumaki. You have too much power, with no one to control your leash. As the leaders of the 5 great nations we will end you here and now," says the Raikage seriously.  
Naruto once again raises an eyebrow questioningly." Really? Why don't you kill Sasuke then? He has the other half of the Rikudo powers. Is he not strong enough to kill each and every one of you? As a matter of fact was he not the one who has tried to kill you?" questioned Naruto. Underneath the bridge most of the clones popped away.  
"Don't you even dare question Sasuke's loyalty! He has proven to be a loyal shinobi to Konoha. You on the other hand are a risk to everyone on this world," Yelled Sakura. Naruto looked at her with an are you stupid look.  
"Really? Then why did he join Orochimaru? Why did he join Obito? Why did he try to destroy the world?" questioned Naruto.  
"Enough! We are here to end you. That is what we are going to do," yelled Ohnoki. His granddaughter beside him looked excited. It was obvious to Naruto that they were mainly just trying to end him for the crimes of his father.  
Naruto sighed and got in his fighting stance, ready to battle, the last shadow clone was gone. Killer Bee began the assault by charging forward with his level 2 Jinchuriki coat. He attempted to use his Lariat, however Naruto just raised his hand and the coat disappears. Naruto then back kicks Bee away from himself.  
The Raikage then attempts to hit Naruto with a punch behind his head. Naruto simply glances back and moves his head away from the blow. Quickly Naruto throws a Rasenshuriken. As it hits the Raikage it destroys his chakra network.

"Is that really it? I just one shot two of your strongest shinobi. I haven't even begun to get serious," said Naruto confidently. Naruto was attempting to make them angry to make them sloppy, not that he needed to. It was just fun.  
The Mist Shinobi use the Hidden Mist technique to try and sneak attack Naruto. Naruto smiles in amusement; he allows his chakra to flow out increasing the Mist density.  
"Is this really the best all of you can do? I have got to say for Mist Shinobi I'm really disappointed. Zabuza and Kisame could do better than this and they left your village. I see why now," Naruto said condescendingly.  
Naruto then uses the power of his Bijuu and blows out his bubbles, sending them into the Mist. Naruto walks outside of the Mist and glances at the remaining Shinobi. They try to say something, but Naruto raises his hand.  
"3.2.1," Naruto says as he drops his fingers down with the numbers. As he drops his last finger down the mist falls and the bodies of the mist ninja are revealed on the ground knocked out.  
Naruto jumps into the sky and dodges the Tsuchikage's only Dust release technique. Naruto responds by sending a weak chakra blast and the Tsuchikage at high speeds. As Ohnoki begins to fall to the ground the man's granddaughter spits out globs of lava. Naruto simply engulfs himself in Senjutsu chakra and enters sage mode.  
"Let me show you something that will give you terrors for the rest of your life, "says Naruto. The globs of Lava almost touch him; only Naruto disappears in an Orange Flash.  
Everyone looks on in shock, as no one knew he had that technique. Suddenly Naruto is standing beside the Sand Siblings, who are not doing anything at all.  
"I am the second flash, only I'm not from Konoha," said Naruto with a happy smile. He disappeared in a flash and went around both Iwa ninja before reappearing on the bridge.  
The Iwa ninjas follow down to the ground slashed with knife like attacks and stabbed in various places. They landed on the ground unconscious, but not dead.  
"Is this it? This here?" said Naruto as he glanced at the Konoha Shinobi.  
Naruto sighed in frustration. He expected a bit more of a challenge; guess this is how Madara felt. Wow that is a sad thought.  
Sasuke smirks and looks at Naruto." Really dead last? You do know that we Konoha Shinobi are the strongest. Look at are Shinobi history. The Hokage, Itachi, Madara, The Sannin, etc. We Konoha Shinobi are the strongest beings in existence," said Sasuke with arrogance dripping from his mouth.  
Naruto nods and looks at Kakashi and Sakura. He then uses Kurama's Chakra and puts both of his former teammates in a Bijuu illusion. Hinata, Kakashi, and Sakura fall over unconscious.

"I guess it's another rematch loser," said Sasuke as he uses his Rinnegan to blast Naruto with Ametaratsu.  
Naruto uses his Bijuu chakra to hold the Ametaratsu. Sasuke uses his Rinnegan to teleport behind Naruto. Naruto tosses the black fire at Sasuke. Unprepared Sasuke uses his Sussano to protect himself.  
Naruto then engages the Uchiha in a Taijutsu battle. Naruto easily dominates the battle, his Senjutsu still active. Sasuke jumps back, using his fire dragon bullets.  
"Really Sasuke? How unoriginal you are," said Naruto. Really Sasuke was too predictable and unoriginal.  
Naruto uses the chakra of Shukaku and raises a wall of sand to block. He then uses the Matatabi chakra to blast multiple cat fireballs over the area. Sasuke tries to use his Sussano sword to attack Naruto, however Naruto disappears in a flash.  
He reappears inside of Sasuke's Sussano. He blasts Sasuke back with a Rasengan, full power. As Sasuke is blown back a chakra chain shoots from his back grabbing Sasuke.  
Naruto retracts it and uses a close range Lava Rasengan. Sasuke growls in anger as he can see Naruto is pushing him back so easily and regains him in midair. He uses his Rinnegan Universal Pull. Naruto is pulled towards Sasuke, however Naruto disappears again. When he reappears he is at the top of his bridge sign.  
"Is this all you have Sasuke? You are only as strong as when we fought 3 years ago," said Naruto with a small grin. Sasuke raises his bandaged left hand and fires and Indra arrow. Naruto is engulfed by his Kurama cloak and uses his Hirashin Kunai to disappear the arrow.  
The arrow reappears behind Sasuke's Sussano, destroying the purple construct. Sasuke uses all of his chakra to protect himself from the technique. Naruto smiles and makes a bunch of Kage Bushin.  
Five minutes later Naruto had sealed the Chakra of everyone who attacked him today, permanently. He then approaches Sasuke and puts his hand over Sasuke's eyes. He stays in that position for a few seconds before lifting his hand away. Sasuke no longer has the Rinnegan, or the Sharingan. Naruto snaps open his eyes to reveal the powerful Dojutsu.

"Guys it is time for me to leave this world, "said Naruto sadly to the Bijuu within himself.  
"It has been a fun ride Naruto. I wish we could join you where you go, but we can't. Our father entrusted the safety of this world to us and we will do it," said Kurama sadly.  
"Thank you again for making us unsealable and getting rid of that dreadful Uchiha clan," said Shukaku.  
"Yes I can't believe you made a seal that made the Uchiha children unable to awaken the Sharingan," said Manabí.  
"I figured I would leave the Rikudo Sennin's children, his real children, as the Guardians of this world, "said Naruto with a sad smile.  
Naruto started making a set of hand seals and a blinding flash engulfed when he did the world suddenly. When it was done The Bijuu were out of Naruto, but Naruto was in his Rikudo Sennin cloak.  
"I see your plan worked Naruto. You absorbed a piece of all of us so now our powers are your own. Now it is time for the second part," said Gyuuki. Naruto nodded and used his seal. Around the world chakra from people left their bodies and was absorbed into the 9 Bijuu.  
"Good-bye to this horrible world and my amazing animal friends," said Naruto. The Bijuu waved good-bye to their only living human friend.  
Naruto then activated his Juubigan eyes, and used his new Kamui ability. He turned to the Bijuu and could see the ghosts of his dead loved ones behind them. He waved to all of them and left in the Kamui.  
He exited the portal and found himself in the middle of a Brooklyn road. Cars were flying through and Naruto had to teleport out of it. He could use his Senjutsu chakra to sense how desperate this world was. He failed his home, he wouldn't fail another world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

5 years have passed since Uzumaki Naruto entered this new world, and he spent all of it building a new life. It was due to him meeting one Sally Jackson that he learned so much about this world and how to build a new life. She was already familiar with this world supernatural, so she immediately believed and helped Naruto, especially when he revealed his abilities to the woman.  
While learning from Sally Naruto took an interest in her young son, Percy Jackson. After learning how demigods were treated and who Percy's father was Naruto took it upon himself to train the boy. The two grew quite close to one another, almost like a father and son. In fact Naruto handled the old "step-father". He wasn't treating the Jacksons right so he used a Kamui to send Gabe somewhere different, no one noticed his disappearance.  
Today Naruto sat inside of Sally's new house, helping her unpack. Naruto had made a killing in writing books, and helped Sally become a writer. Naruto had published his life story, calling the books "The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja Menma". Sally called her book "How I Fell in Love With a Myth". Both made a mint off their books, so Sally bought a nicer place for Percy and herself to live in.  
"Thank you so much for helping me again Naruto. You've done so much for me and I appreciate it," said Sally gratefully as she sat in her finished house. All the clones of Naruto pooped out of existence when they finished their job.  
"Don't worry about it. We're friends, and I look out for my friends. Plus I helped give Percy a better room," said Naruto. Sally raised a single eyebrow.  
"What did you do?" questioned Sally. Naruto began to scratch the back of his head. After spending so much time with Naruto Sally already figured out his telltale signs.  
"Well I think Percy is ready to step up his training, so I added some special seals for him to train in his room," said Naruto honestly. Sally just began to shake her head.  
"I swear you are a slave driver to my son. But he begs for more, wanting to earn your approval. He looks up to you for all you've done these past few years," said Sally. Naruto gained a large smile on his face.  
"That kid never has to worry about making me proud. He already surpassed me at his age. If I were to honestly rate him now, he is about Jounin level in my world. From what I sensed of these Greek Gods, an Olympian is at max Anbu level, but strength isn't everything in a fight," said Naruto. Sally nodded in agreement. The door to the house opened, and in walked Percy. Immediately Sally ran up to him and hugged him.  
"Percy I've missed you so much. You've grown since the last time I've seen you. How have you been doing?" questioned Sally in that loving motherly tone of hers. Naruto gained a sad smile in the back. Sally was the type of mother Naruto wished he had growing up.  
"I'm good mom. I managed to pass all my classes, top of my class, thanks to Naruto's teaching methods. But I did run into a monster," Percy said. Immediately Naruto and Sally gave him a look to explain.  
"Well I went on a school trip and my friend Grover was getting picked on. I decided to use Naruto's teachings to sneakily get back at the bully," Sally had an amused look and Naruto looked proud. Hi student had taken to his former pranking methods well.  
"Anyway the teacher somehow figured out it was me. She took me into the museum and transformed into a Fury," Naruto rose an eyebrow at someone sending a Fury at someone Naruto cared about, maybe it was time Naruto revealed himself to the world.  
"I used the seals on my arms to summon the Samehada sword you gave me. I then charged at her and began to swing at her. The fight took an eternity as while I can run up walls and do Ninja jumps she can maneuver in the air. Tired I used my water bullets to shoot her wings out. She gained a look of recognition and I ended her with Samehada, "Percy finished.  
Naruto had a proud smirk on his face while Sally began to hug Percy tightly to herself. Naruto walked forward and immediately began to ruffle Percy's hair proudly. One day Percy would be stronger than him.  
"That's good Percy. You're so much stronger than I was at your age. I'm so proud at how strong you've become. Have you kept up your training however?" questioned Naruto. Percy looked away while Naruto was saying how proud he was. When he mentioned training he looked Naruto straight in the eyes.  
"Do you want to test me teacher? If so I'm ready whenever you are," challenged Percy with a grin. Naruto gave a fox like grin in response. Sally decided to make herself known.  
"That's going to have to wait for now. We don't want to be late now so we?" said Sally. Naruto grinned at Percy, as he knew he would love the surprise. Percy tilted his head and gave a confused look.  
"Late for what? I thought we were going to stay here for the summer and train," said Percy. Sally decided to answer.  
"Well while you were gone Naruto and I decided to plan a trip to Montauk Beach. We thought you trained so hard you deserved some off time. Considering a monster discovered you I believe you should enjoy some time to yourself. A hero's life is tuff," she said. Naruto was nodding while in memory. Thoughts of everyone he fought in his life appeared in his mind.  
Within a few hours all three were at Montauk beach, making s'mores and relaxing on the beach. Currently Percy was telling them about his pranks while at Yancy Academy. To both adults amusement he picked it up from Naruto.  
"... So I had to use a little paint in the teachers lounge. It would've been so much better if I had more smoke bombs, but paint bombs were good enough," Percy said finishing up his story. Sally was chuckling, while Naruto shook his head.  
"I taught you to always have pranking supplies Percy. What happened to your other paint bombs?" questioned Naruto in mock anger. Percy gained a devilish smirk. Naruto had a sudden case of Deja Vu.  
"Well first day at school I had a bunch of bullies picking on kids. Let's just say they were handled," Percy said. Naruto busted out laughing. Sally decided to comment.  
"How did you not get caught doing any of these pranks? You have god blood in you and Ninja training but still," said Sally. Percy and Naruto looked at her.  
"First rule of ninja training, never give up your secrets," they said in unison. Sally just shook her head.  
"So Sally what was Percy's father like? For someone like you to get with any man, he must've been great," said Naruto. He knew Percy wanted to ask, but was terrified of making his mother cry. What he didn't know was she was over his father due to Naruto's help. They were not in any romantic relationship however.  
"Well the Earth-shaker was a kind man. He was powerful and gentle. He had a kind smile and a warming personality. You look like him Percy, act like him too. When he left it was due to a set of rules, he must follow. He visited you once as a baby," said Sally lost in thought. Naruto gained a dark expression.  
'Who would make a set of rules for parents to not be involved with their children? And what parents would willingly follow them? Thought a frustrated Naruto. Raised an Orphan he knew how much a parent is to a child. Percy sat entranced in a description of his father.  
A few hours later they were all in the cabins, preparing for bed. Suddenly Naruto FELT something affecting Percy, who was sleeping, so he interviewed. He placed his hand on Percy's head and used his Yin chakra to step into his friends mind.  
What he found was three old ladies with yarn and scissors. He knew who they were, the Fates. They didn't notice him however as they were tangling some thread together. Naruto got behind them.  
"Hello there. Nice day isn't it?" growled Naruto angrily. The three fates jumped back in shock, only for Naruto to grab the middle one by the neck.  
"Listen to me fates and listen well. I care about that young boy, so you will not interfere with his life understand?" Asked Naruto.  
"You can't interfere with fate child of prophecy. We decree all that happens and will happen. We decide who lives and dies. That is how it must be," said the sister to Naruto's left.  
"Is this how all three of you feel," Naruto said as he looked to the ground, hair covering his face. The other sisters voiced their agreements.  
"Then die with no regrets," said Naruto. His Six Paths Cloak appeared, and his eyes changed to the Rinnegan one eye, Sharingan the other. He flung the fate in his hand to the fate on his right.  
Naruto raises a hand and a Bijuudama forms. He launches it at the two fates, erasing their existence. He turns to the last fate, and sees her glowing. He waits and sees the horror on her face.  
"If you are wondering why immortality is not working here it is quite simple. Rikudo powers destroy something very existence, immortality be damned. Like your sisters, when you die their is no return," Naruto states. Black fire engulfs the last fate, and she dies in agonizing pain.  
Naruto returns to the real world inside of Sally's car. Looking outside he can see Percy fighting the Minotaur. Normally he would interfere but he knew Percy would be able to handle this.  
"Good to see your awake Naruto. Are you going to help Percy with this fight?" questioned Sally in the drivers seat. Naruto knew she already guessed his response, but had to ask for safety of her child.  
"No, I can't baby Percy. He needs the real world experience. With this one fight he will gain better abilities for the next fight," stated Naruto. Sally frowned but nodded. She still didn't like having her son in danger.  
Percy was doing really well against the Minotaur. It was strong, but slow and dumb. Whenever it came close Percy would simply move slightly out the reach. Now it was exhausted.  
"Come on monster, I thought you were supposed to be a legend. What happened? Eat to much of the beef snack?" Mocked Percy.  
The Minotaur charged at Percy enraged. Percy used the rainwater to form a blade of water in each of his hands. When the Minotaur got close he leapt at him, using his Ninja trained speed. He passed the Minotaur, and its arms fell to the ground.  
"Rooooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!" Yelled the Minotaur. Percy made a gun with his hand and pointed it at the Minotaur. It turned to Percy and Percy made his hand go bang. A bullet of water shot through the Minotaur's head.  
"Water Style: Water Gun Jutsu. Hope you liked it. It took me a week to learn and master it," said Percy with a smirk. He turned to the car and prepared to go to the camp his mother told him about. Naruto had a smile on his face. Percy was coming along amazingly.


	3. Chapter 3

Honesty time. I had a bit of writers block so i used my original work of this to make this chapter. I will do better but writers block sucks

Entering the camp Naruto himself had mixed feelings about how this camp was working. He liked the freedom the kids had to live as normal children, the camp director who cared about the wellbeing of the children, and that they train to survive in the real world. He hated that the parents were neglecting these innocent children and the camp god in general. It inspired and disgusted Naruto. Sighing he returned to the conversation he was having with the pathetic camp "God". Honestly he was a spoilt child who couldn't handle being on time out, or handle innocent children. The more time Naruto spent with the so called god the more Naruto desired to kill him like the fates. Percy and Sally didn't like him either, only Sally was discreet about it. "So you are a God? You?"questioned Percy in honest shock. Sally turned to Naruto, who while amused prepared to react if the God did anything. The God sat up straight and took of his glasses, looking into Percy's eyes. Naruto could sense something akin to genjutsu on Percy, which made Naruto smirk. Percy was a prodigy in using illusions. "Nice try. Let me show you how you drive someone insane properly. Hell Viewing:Pseudo Tsukuyomi,"Percy called out. A second passed and Mr.D fell out of his chair, shivering in phantom pain. Naruto smiled pride yet again at how Percy was able to make a technique he didn't know about. "What was that? That wasn't bending the mist. That wasn't a Godly ability. And that surely wasn't reality. What was that? Questioned the God on the ground. Naruto decided to answer. "I'll explain as much as I understand. That is an illusion reality where time is distorted and all your senses are under the users control. I have the real Tsukuyomi which distorts one second to a month. I don't know what the fake Tsukuyomi time is,"said Naruto looking at Percy. "One second in reality is about a week in the illusion. I started off with only a day, but I've been practicing hard. Have to beat you one day,"said Percy. Naruto chuckled. Sally decided to bring the peace back. "So How is this going to work trainer of heroes? My son is already capable of handling himself, but he was discovered by monsters. I know who his Godly parent is as well,"Sally said trying to find out what Chiron would say. Chiron shook himself from the shock of what happened to Mr.D. "Well that is all dependent on the choice of young Percy. He can choose to be here in camp. If he does he can leave at any time, given he tells us first. He can also just go back to the mortal world, but we have a barrier for protection here. Also who is his Godly parent by the way?"questioned Chiron. "Lord Poseidon, god of the seas, earth shaker, etc.,"said Naruto. A bolt of lightning instantly stuck Percy and when it vanished Percy was gone. Naruto turned to see that Dionysius was god as well. Naruto looked at Sally, only for her to tell him to go. Naruto teleports to the marker on Percy. Naruto finds he and Percy are in a throne room with giants where the chairs are formed in a U-shape. The god in the middle created a large bolt of lightning(not the master bolt. This is him creating lightning) and threw it at the two, Naruto was ready to handle it. He moved in front of Percy and activated his Mangekyo ability. The bolt disappeared to a pocket dimension. "What have you done to my lightning!? I demand you to answer me right now! If you refuse my lightning will hit you next time!"yelled Zeus. Naruto shot forward at the God at a normal Jounin speeds. On his way a spear was thrown at him, but he did not need to dodge. Percy shot in out of the air with a water bullet to shoot it out of the air. Athena jumped from her throne and, with a smile on her face, engaged Percy. Poseidon moved to assist his son, but was intercepted by Ares, Hera, Demeter, and Artemis. The remaining Gods stood in their seats, neutral to all of the fighting. With Percy Athena was the type of opponent Percy was warned about, power and mind together. Every move she made was thought out and only due to Naruto's training was he able to avoid her attacks. Eventually Athena stuck a well placed spear in Percy's side, drawing blood. Percy instinctively spartan kicked the Goddess away and began to hold his side. "This will be a great pleasure for me to kill a sea spawn. Poseidon will finally know defeat by my hand," said Athena in a smug tone. Percy smirked. He placed some water on his side and the wound was gone. Athena gave the boy an annoyed look. "You wouldn't know this, but I have Ninja training which makes me stronger than a lot of things on this planet. On my own I discovered my demigod powers, and practiced with them. When I put them together I am even more powerful then before. From what Naruto tells me in terms of raw power I can defeat any Olympian when compared to Dionysius's aura,"said Percy. Athena scoffed at this, even if true Dionysius was the weakest Olympian. Percy began to go through hand seals. "Water Style:Tsunami Wave,"said Percy as a large Wave was blasted at Athena. Athena opened her eyes in shock. She revealed her true form to destroy the Wave and the demigod. The Wave was destroyed, but Percy was still there. "You closed your eyes to not see my true form. Impressive. Your smarter than a normal son of Poseidon,"complemented Athena, still in her true form. Percy smiled. "Actually that was more of me trusting my gut. Something told me if I look as I am now I would've died. So I closed my eyes, and still am. Not like I need them to win this fight,"said Percy confidently. Athena growled. "Are you that arrogant to believe you can defeat a full powered goddess? Blind?"said Athena growling. Percy responded by making using the Hidden Mist jutsu. "You are using a mist to hide yourself? You are nothing but a coward,"commented Athena. Suddenly she feels herself get cut, no shaved all over her body. She loses her Godly form, feeling all of her power leave her. "You are the goddess of wisdom and war, you should know sometimes a head-on assault is not the way to go. Plus in this field I have a lot of advantages. I would prologue the fight but Poseidon needs some help. Water Style:Ten Hungry Sharks,"Percy says. Ten sharks of water form and begin to swim in the mist. They begin to bombards the goddess, and as she can't see she couldn't defend. After a minute Percy drops the mist, to find Athena passed out on the floor. Percy turns to see Poseidon still fighting Artemis and Ares. His other two opponents on the ground defeated. "Water Style:Hydra Dragon,"said Percy as he went through a set of hand seals. 10 water dragons formed and rushed at the two opposing Gods. Ares was swept up by the dragons, and Percy used his new technique. The water froze and Ares was stuck in it. Artemis turned to fight Percy but found a trident at her back, and a Kunai at her neck. Moving her eyes she saw Poseidon and Naruto with a look of death in their eyes. Artemis drops her now and surrenders. On the ground Zeus lay covered in slash marks, bleeding ichor. The Gods turned to Naruto who put away the Kunai. He glanced at them with his War face, and it scared them. He calmed down and got his normal face on. "So we were going to have a talk, right?"Asked Naruto. Percy facepalmed.


End file.
